The Biggest Surprise Of Life
Shirokyu was walking alone in the streets, thinking of how different it'll be if his half brother is still alive. What he didn't know, is that he was about to get the biggest surprise in his life. Hayashi was sitting at the table, stuck in an eating race with his father, Shade. Naturaly, the older person held the advantage, but it was barely there. "Alright, I quit." the younger said, feeling the horrid effects of the piles of food. Shade simply smiled. "You're still too young to top me, little one. Ya know, now that I think about it, I haven't gone to see my little brother yet. Hey, Loran, you got his phone number?" Loran sighed. "Sadly, no, Your cell was fried when you went God on everyone, so I couldn't retrive his number." Shirokyu continued walking until he had an idea. He called Loran, "Hey sis, wanna go visit bro's grave later?" Loran had her phone set on speaker, "Uh, sure. Mind stoping down at the house for a second though? I'm gonna go get ready, so see ya in a bit." Shade couldn't help but laugh when Loran hung up. "When he gets here, he's gonna be in shock. Hope it doesn't kill him." Shirokyu was near the street so he popped in. Looking at another man, he thought that his sister has another man already. But looking at his face carefully, his jaw dropped open. "You have GOT to be joking me." he said as he fainted. "Woah, little bro. Wake up. Hayashi, go get some coffee, Loran, I need vinigar. Lots of it." Hayashi scurred off to do as he was told. Loran however, couldn't understand why Shade needed vinigar. "Becasue, I can use it as a smelling salt. It'll wake up anyone." Shade said. Just as he finished speaking, Hayashi ran back with coffee. However, something was wrong. There was a pungent smell from the coffee, and once Shade drank a tiny sip, he understood. "He put vinigar in my coffee. Ah well." Shade tore part of his shirt, and poured a bit of the wretched coffee on it. He then stuck the wet cloth under Shirokyu's nose. In his dream, Shirokyu was in a garbage can and something really smelled. He woke up to see his brother. "I'm pretty sure I'm dreaming and that you're dead. Good night!" He fell back down on the bed and tried to sleep in order to get out of his 'dream'. "What? First off, I'm alive. You want proof? Punch me, slash me. Take your pick. Anything that can prove I'm a solid mass." Shade said, his infamous grin plastered on his face. Loram simply wispered a prayer that Shade won't do something stupid. But then again, you can't get much worse than selling your friends for power. "Hmm... how about we have another tennis match, brother?" Shirokyu asked. Shade panicked. "Do you not remember what happened last time? You could have been hurt a lot worse." Memories flooded back from all those years ago. "If you hadn't won at that point, you most likely would have lost your arm." "You'd be surprised at me. All the time I thought you were dead, I've become the World Youth Champion of Tennis. I've reached a level higher then my brother." Shirokyu said. "Awesome job. I always knew you could pull it off. I wish I could have seen that in person, but I guess that's my sad existance." Shade said, smiling. He truely was proud of his brother, and yet, he also regretted not being there. Loran made a fresh pot of coffee. "Hayashi actually poured vinigar in the whole pot. I wouldn't have expected that." "So, how about a game of Tennis? You could improve your skills. Or maybe I could play with my little nephew here?" Shirokyu asked. "Hayashi, you're up. Shiro, don't you freaking dare use THAT move, or else." Shade warned. "I'll play, but what move are you talking about Dad?" Hayashi asked, wondering why his father would be so adement about something as simple as tennis. "But... dude. I could use like 5 in a row without damaging my arm at all! Why can't I use it?" Shirokyu argued. "I've surpassed my brother, I wouldn't be like him. Why can't I use it?" "Because, I don't want to take that risk. Damnit Shiro! I can't lose you. You keep saying you want to surpass your brother. You have. Both him, and me. If he was alive, I'm sure he'd tell you the same thing. But, if you use that move, and you end up like him, too weak to do anything, and something happened..I can't face that fact. I just can't." Shade started to become angry, at himself. "Since you're here, then I can do it? You could protect me if anything happens, since you were god once." Shirokyu said laughing. "Fine. Just this once. After this, never ask again, got it?" Shade asked, afraid something would go wrong. Hayashi and Loran looked at Shade, wondering why he snapped so bad. "Dad, what is going on? Uncle Shiro can handle whatever it is, right?" Shade looked at his son, trying not to cry. "No. You don't know what's going on. He almost killed himself playing against me. That move...it tears the users arm muscle to execute a 'perfect move', if you will." Hayashi laughed. "Are you making this up? Sure sounds like it. Uncle Shiro, is he telling the truth?" "I didn't almost die! I just almost lost my arm okay? Those are two different stories! And I don't only have that move. I have a lot more moves then last time. Most of which won't hurt me but are good." Shirokyu argued once again. "I don't care. You can use it, but this is the last time. I forbid you from using it ever again. That's right. I'm pulling rank on you this time. You now have no choice." Shade said, hoping Shiro would just accept that. "I know that you're my older brother, but you don't own my life! I have the right to do whatever I want. You can't stop me. You want to control my life when you sold your friends, your wife, and your brother for power? That's impossible. You know that." Shirokyu said as he was determined to use that move to vent his anger. What better way to vent your anger than pain?